You Make Me Feel So Young
by rosexpetals
Summary: Charlie and Duffy attend Holby's Annual Charity Ball...


It was the night of Holby City's Annual Charity Ball, the staff at the ED were bubbling with excitement as their shift was coming to an end and they were finally able to rush home and get ready, all except one person. Duffy had only been home for just a couple of weeks after having decided to leave her family back in New Zealand. After everything that had happened with the helicopter crash and seeing how much the whole disaster had affected the team, she couldn't leave them. She needed to stay and help them through this ordeal.

But, she really wasn't looking forward to attending tonight's ball. Despite coming to Holby because of constantly feeling alone, she really was missing her boys and there was a little part of her that missed her husband even with all the problems he had caused her. It almost felt wrong of her to go out celebrating and have a good time when her closest family were probably all worrying about where she had gone. Shaking the thoughts away she grabbed her stuff from her locker and headed towards Charlie's office to wait for him.

They had both decided to go together considering neither had anyone else to go with. They had also decided to get ready at Charlie's so it would save the taxi man a trip.

"You ready?" Duffy asked him gently, moving around the room to sit on one of the seats.

"What?" Charlie spoke, looking up from his computer and yawning.

Duffy smiled to herself, nothing has changed. "I said, are you ready to go?"

"Oh right, yeah. I just need to finish up here, why don't you go home and start getting ready?" Charlie dug around his pocket to reach for his keys before handing them over to Duffy.

"Are you sure? I could stay around if you want me to," Duffy stood up and took the keys from him. The brief brush of his hand against hers, sending a shiver all over her body. She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn which she tried to cover up but Charlie hadn't taken his eyes off her. He tried to supress the grin that was growing across his face.

Snapping out of his daze Charlie broke the moment, "It's fine, you'll need extra time to get ready anyway," he winked cheekily at her.

Duffy shook her head disapprovingly as she stepped closer to him and placed her lips on his forehead softly, "Don't be too long, I won't want us to be late," she joked, smirking at him before heading towards the door and leaving him alone once again in the office.

She let out a sigh as she closed the door behind her, she honestly didn't know how she had gone so long without telling him how she felt. It had been about thirty years since they had met and Duffy was instantly attracted to him but she was too immature for him and besides, he was much too interested in Baz to even think twice about her. Nothing much had really changed since then, of course there were no other women in his life, at least she hoped so, but Duffy knew Charlie would never give her second thought. It was just too late for them.

Charlie buried his face in his hands, he felt so foolish. You'd think in all his years of experience with women he wouldn't get all shy and blush around them. You'd expect him to be confident and just tell someone how he feels. But there's something about Duffy that makes him feel giddy and young again, like he's a teenager with a crush. Except he's pretty sure crushes aren't meant to last this long. 30 years. 30 long, agonizing years. In those 30 years he's been with other women just to distract him from this beautiful woman who obviously never gave him second thought. He had seen Duffy waltz in and out of his life; he'd seen her at her best and at her worst. Yet, he couldn't understand why he can't just tell her how he feels. It was just too late for them.

"Come on Duffy, the taxi will be here in 5 minutes," Charlie called up the stairs as he was fixing his cuffs and trying to smarten himself although his tie was on the wonky side and he just couldn't get it right.

"I'm coming now," Duffy answered, looking at herself in the mirror. She had decided that a simple, black, 60s style off the shoulder dress that fell to just below her knees matched with a pair of small black heels was her safest option tonight. She had never been to an event like this before so she had no clue as to what to wear. Her make-up was quite light, she didn't want to go over the top and she never really wore make-up anyway. Quickly grabbing a thin black shawl to wrap around her top half, she joined Charlie downstairs.

He took a step backwards and held onto the cupboard as if he couldn't hold himself up from her sheer beauty. He could feel his heart racing, in a good way, and his eyes began to blur. She looked amazing.

"Well," Duffy smiled. "What do you think?" She asked giving him a little twirl.

"You look," he paused, "absolutely gorgeous."

Duffy could feel herself blushing for the second time that day, "You don't scrub up too badly yourself Mr Fairhead. Although, that tie is looking a bit on the wonky side."

Charlie sighed, "Don't. I just can't get it right, you'd think it wouldn't be that hard," he tried to adjust it but ended up making it worse.

"Oh come here," Duffy walked over to Charlie undoing his tie and redoing it again for him.

Duffy could feel the goose bumps forming as Charlie's breath brushed along her skin. She could feel his gaze burning into her, she tried her hardest to not look up and just concentrate on the task but when he moved his hands to take hold of her arms gently, she had to. She had spent so long trying to avoid looking into those deep, captivating, ocean like eyes that twinkle and dance in the light despite all the tragedies and horrors they've seen, because she knew that as soon as she did look into them she would end up in some sort of trance that she won't be able to escape. She knew she had to tell him everything there and then, she had to tell him how she felt but she couldn't speak. Her throat was dry and the words just wouldn't form.

"Lisa…" Charlie started. All of a sudden a loud beep from outside caused them both to jump completely out of their skin and Duffy pulled out of his grasp. "Taxi's here," he joked.

Duffy smiled sarcastically, great timing. But she did start to wonder, what would he have said had the taxi not turned up at this time? "I just need to get my bag, I'll be two seconds," she quickly said before rushing off into the kitchen to get her things.

Charlie was left standing in the hallway, kicking himself for not telling her sooner but even when he had finally built up the courage to actually say something they get interrupted, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He began to make his way outside so that the taxi didn't drive off and soon enough Duffy had joined him after locking the front door.

The journey was awkward which was as expected. Charlie often found himself staring at her only to turn away whenever she went to look at him. He wanted to say something but what would he say? They had nothing to talk about except what may have been said back at the house but he wasn't prepared to tell her he loved her in the back of cab.

Charlie could feel a sigh of relief escape him as they pulled up outside the venue. He didn't know how much longer he could take in the awkward silence. When he got out of the taxi he walked around to the other side to be his ever gentleman self and help Duffy out of the car. He was about to pull out his wallet to pay the taxi driver when Duffy raised a hand to stop him.

"I want to pay," she spoke politely, reaching into her bag to find her purse.

"No Duffy, it's fine, I'll pay," Charlie answered, continuing to get the money out of his wallet.

"No Charlie, I'm paying and that's fine," she demanded, handing the driver a ten pound note and telling him he could keep the change. "Anyway, you can buy the first drink," she winked at him.

Charlie shook his head, "I should've known. Right, let's go in," he held his arm out to Duffy which she happily took hold of as they walked through the entrance and into the grand hall.

They were greeted by many other people, most of whom they recognised but there were a few unfamiliar faces. Duffy unlinked her arm from Charlie's so she could join Elle on the other side of the room who looked as though she was ready to shoot herself from boredom.

"What's that face for?" Duffy joked which resulted in a smile from Elle.

"Don't. I've only been here for half an hour and I already want to go home," Elle replied, taking a gulp from her glass of her champagne and finishing it off.

"Just remember, it's for charity and I'm sure no one will notice if you slip off after the auction," Duffy winked.

Elle chuckled, "Don't encourage me."

"Oh I could really do with a drink, I'm gasping," Duffy looked around for anyone that may have been carrying a tray of drinks but nobody was in sight. However, as if on cue Charlie made his way around a group of people with two glasses in his hand, offering one of them out to Duffy. "Just in time, thank you," she accepted the glass from him and took a sip of the drink, allowing her shoulders to relax as the cold, tangy liquid trickled down her throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Hanssen spoke loudly to gather the attention of everyone in the hall. "I would just like to thank you for joining me for this wonderful and beneficial event this evening. The money raised tonight will be put towards many local charities who I'm sure would be extremely grateful for your donations. So, if you could all take your seats and we'll let the auction begin. And don't worry, your night won't be filled with bidders and buyers as later on there will be some dancing which most of you will be glad about."

The whole room chuckled before everyone began to move around the room and take their seats. Charlie automatically took his seat next to Duffy without a second thought.

The auction didn't actually last as long as Duffy had expected and before she knew it people were up on their feet and making their way to the dance floor. She laughed to herself as even Charlie had gone up to show off some of his moves until he returned to sit next to her with two more drinks in his hands.

"Why don't you come up for a quick dance?" Charlie asked, nudging her gently.

Duffy shook her head, "No, it's not really my thing."

"It used to be," Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes well, I'm older now and I can't afford to do any damage. Besides, I'm not even that good," she smiled innocently.

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun," Charlie stood up and held his hand out to her. "Come on, just one dance and then I'll leave you alone. Nobody's going to care what you look like; most of them are off their faces anyway. Please."

Duffy bit her lip, she tried to avoid Charlie's eye but she knew she couldn't say no to his puppy dog face. Finishing off the last of her drink, she took hold of his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

"Only one dance though, and I mean that Charlie," Duffy told him.

"Yes, yes, I know," Charlie rolled his eyes, giving her hand a small squeeze.

Just as they got onto the dance floor, the song changed; a slow, yet up-beat, jazzy tune. Duffy looked at Charlie with a smirk on her face.

"It's your favourite," Charlie grinned. "I requested it for you."

Duffy could feel herself blushing yet again. She hadn't listened to Frank Sinatra for years, not since she left Holby.

Before she even had a chance to thank Charlie, he had placed his arm around her back and pulled her body closer to him. His other hand entwined with hers whilst her free hand fell into place on his shoulder. Duffy rested her head on his chest as they allowed to the music to move them around the room.

You make me feel so young,

You make me feel as though spring has sprung.

And every time I see you grin,

I'm such a happy individual.

Duffy could hear Charlie humming the tune, the soft murmur of his voice making her feel at ease. She could feel his heart beating in time with hers as their bodies were pressed against each other. This was the closest they had gotten since she had decided to stay; it was though she was in a dream.

The moment that you speak,

I want to go and play hide and seek.

I wanna go and bounce the moon,

Just like a toy balloon.

Charlie leaned in closer to Duffy and began to sing the lyrics into her ear. He could feel her smiling into his chest, which caused him to beam in response. He truly hadn't felt this happy in years; he just hoped Duffy had picked up on his little hints on how he felt about her.

You and I,

Are just like a couple of tots,

Running across a meadow,

Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as Charlie's breath brushed across her skin. She was pretty sure her whole face was bright red by now. She couldn't believe it, was this Charlie's way of saying he loved her? Surely not. But then, she remembered what happened back at the house. There definitely was a moment back there and maybe this is what he was trying to tell her. She opened her eyes and lifted her head from his chest to look up at him.

You make me feel so young,

You make me feel there are songs to be sung,

Bells to be rung,

And a wonderful fling to be flung.

And even when I'm old and grey,

I'm going to feel the way I do today,

Because you make me feel so young.

Charlie looked into her eyes; her beautiful, magical, soft green eyes. He watched as they danced in the light. He noticed her eyes beginning to fill up just as his vision went blurry.

"I love you," Charlie barely got out as he began to choke on his words from the lump in his throat. "I always have and I think I always will."

Duffy blinked, she definitely wasn't dreaming. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned up and placed her lips on Charlie's; the feeling and touch so familiar yet different at the same time. Charlie tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her closer into him as the kiss deepened. Both gently pulling away, they searched each other's faces for some kind of conformation that that had happened. And it definitely did. Charlie tried to supress his grin as he pecked her on the lips.

They both had spent so long looking at each other, neither had noticed or even realised that the song had finished and that they were now the only ones left on the dance floor. As Duffy turned her head she could see everyone's eyes on them. She squeezed Charlie's hand as her heart sunk and her face filled with fear; they had all been watching them. Charlie instantly picked up on Duffy's sudden change in emotion and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and holding her tightly.


End file.
